Reverse Roles
by Rboooks
Summary: What if Ace was the one who "died" as a kid instead of Sabo? What would have happened to Sabo and Luffy? The revolutionary army and the Whitebeards? Sabo finds out when he comes face to face with his brother years later.


Sabo stood his ground with desperate determination, bleeding and panting as a large shadow fell over his body. His men had been ordered to retreat but like the loyal fools they were they tried to remain and help didn't last very long in the battle that followed their refusal to obey him. All it took was one attack, so fast he didn't even see the blow until all his men- his family had fallen to the ground unresponsive.

Sabo was too scared to see if they were alive, instead, he forcefully told himself they were.

That's why he couldn't lose.

It didn't matter what happened to him but he couldn't allow any of the enemy to get past him.

He was the last line of defense between the pirates and his friends.

Why did this stupid island their squad landed on had to be one the Whitebeards had their eye on? Why couldn't they have picked some other uncharted island?

No one gives a shit about your problems so stop whining about them and do something about it. Ace whispers in his head, voice laced with childhood hate and strong will. Get up and fight if you want to live.

It's been years since his brother's death, nearly seven this may, but the blond can still remember the proud way he stood as he threw a pipe at the starving dirty child he didn't have to help. The one that let him die five years later. The guilt that slam into his body is familiar but no. Now is not the time to grieve what he lost. He can't offer to lose more by such thought.

Get **up** and **fight** if you want to **live.**

Sabo couldn't agree more with Ace's words. He wipes the blood running into his eyes and grips his pipe so hard his knuckles turn white. His knees are shaking from the effort of holding himself up, every part of his body screaming to rest and he is seeing little black spots in the corner of his eyes but Sabo refuses to fall.

He glares at the crew who smirk at his efforts. Some of the commanders look behind him. Sabo glances over his shoulder briefly then moves to block his comrades with his body from view.

Thier smirks grow bigger. All except for Marco the Phoniex- he watches rather impassively.

"Gurararara" The strongest man in the world laughs. Sabo prepares himself for another attack. "What's your name boy?"

Talking is good. Talking gives him time to plan an escape "Sabo."

"What are you doing on my island?" The large human asks, eyes crinkling with humor. Sabo bristles. Does he think it's funny to squish others under his thumbs?!

"We were restocking" He grinds out. He knows he has to be polite but a five-day battle with a Fishmen warlord and then a surprise attack by an Empireor leaves his actings skills rather dull. "We didn't know you owned this island. Jinbe attacked my men. I defended."

"You were after Pops' head!" The warlord shouts from somewhere in the large crowd but Sabo doesn't take his eyes off the pirate captain he's facing. "I wouldn't let you get near him!"

"For the last time! We aren't after mother fucking Whitebeard!" Sabo shouts temper snapping under the stress and fatigue of the last few days.

"We are the Revolutionary Army following a tip about slavers in these waters! We aren't pirates after some stupid title! You crazy delusional f-" Fish is a racist slur. Sabo out of respect for Koala you will not say that word- "fart face!"

There is a stun silence as his words echo along the beach.

"Fart face" Jinbe sound utterly bewildered. "Did he just call me fart face?"

A familiar laugh starts up somewhere. Sabo is so angry (and embarrassed) he forgets that it's only in his head like usual and snaps "Shut up Ace! Stop laughing at me!"

The Whitebeards go unnaturally still as the laughter cuts off abruptly. The blond starts to worry about his loose tongue when Marco the Phoniex unfolds his crossed arms and levels him with the heaviest stare he's ever been under- not even Dragon holds a candle to this.

Sabo grips his pipe, twisting it into a defensive form as a figure starts pushing through the crowd. Multiple Voices start talking at once and blue eyes roll over all of the pirates whispering to each other trying to interpret what is being said. One stands out however and he locks his ears to it.

"Excuse me. Let me though. I just need to- I know what he said but- let me just -No! I don't care if it's false hope I need to talk to him- move it or I'll fire fist your ass!"

A freckled face breaks through the crowd and Sabo gasps.

A ghost stand before him

It can't be. It can't!

Ace had been dead for seven years- he had to raise Luffy all by himself after finding the little one nearly starved to death on Ace's cliff thinking his two older brothers were gone. He built a grave on that same stupid cliffside himself!

Sweat starts to gather on his forehead, while all the blood leaves his face. He slams his pipe into the sand to lean on as his legs can't hold him up anymore. His heart sounds too loud, the rest of the world starts to blue but he can't look away from the young man talking lowly with the first commander.

Sabo is seeing more black spots now.

Is he hyperventilating?

"You! You know my name!" The ghost shouts after he finishes his whispered conversation. "Do you know who I am?"

"You're dead," Sabo answers but it's so quiet he can barely hear himself. The illusion frowns.

Tears are gathering in Sabo's eyes and his gasping for breath. "You're not real."

"What? Speak up! " The other guy demands, clenched fists at his side with a sharp threatening smile - and that's such an Ace expression. So very Ace that Sabo stumbles back.

"No…" He whispers. His breathing is too fast, the world is turning dark he can't even hear anything anymore. All he sees is Ace.

Ace who died swimming out to save him from the explosion. Ace's who wide eyes of terror locked with his before the current took him away.

"Portgas D. Ace is dead. He was a good boy, could have been a great man- but he didn't get the chance."

"AGHHHHHHHHHHH!" The blond screams falling backward with tears in his eyes. The whitebeards start, the freckled face male who looks so much like his brother is dashing towards him.

His unconscious by the time he hits the ground.

* * *

When Ace died Sabo's dream of being a pirate died with hadn't wanted to be a pirate until Ace mentioned it when they were younger- he was content being one of the men sitting around the giant fires in the Gray Terminal.

He used to sneak out to hear those men tell their stories of freedom. Though they had nothing but the clothes on their backs most of the men were friendlier than all the nobles he interacted with. Sabo wanted that. He wanted to be able to laugh when a strange boy came back night after night to hear a tale and sit under the stars while doing so. It was far warmer than the marble floors and high ceilings.

A life as a trash digger didn't sound too bad to him back then.

Then Ace told him about pirates. Told him what it meant to be a pirate. To not take orders from anyone, go anywhere his heart wanted and most of all to live as free as possible.

He was sold from that day on, helping the raven hair child build their pirate fund never looking back. Luffy was a nice surprise that came along five years later and being a pirate sounded better and better with each passing day when all of them were together.

Then his father found him. He was dragged away by everything he loved, only to watch it burn down. He had been a fool thinking he could make a run for it, and because of his rash actions that Celestial Dragon shot him down.

Ace, who had been watching, had driven into the water and rescued him, slapping his half-drown body, too weak to even hold onto his brother, on a piece of driftwood.

The World Noble fired again when he saw this. Ace had pushed Sabo out of the way, taking the blast with a terrible scream.

Then the sea swallowed him whole.

"Where is that bastard! I'll kill him myself!" Garp screamed once he saw the grave mark Sabo sobbed in front of. Luffy's lifeless eyes staring up at him, unwilling to cry since "Ace doesn't like crybabies. I can't cry anymore."

He had been furious mixed with deep sorrow that would have crippled a lesser Sabo had known him for a while he was just another kid that his grandsons dragged home. If he had been the one to die then the old man wouldn't have had such a strong emotion. He wouldn't want to hunt down the one at fault for his grandson's grave.

But it was Ace- the boy he raised even if it was by broken visits that drowned that day. The old man wanted to tear the shooter apart with his bare hands. The boys agreed, whole heartily with that revenge and watched him set sail on a man hunt.

Sabo had been shocked when he came back a week later with a pathetic excuse.

"I'm a marine. I can't raise my hand against the World Nobles. They are gods-it's my job to protect them. I'm sorry boys."

That was the moment a new goal sprung to life in his mind. If the Marine would not get justice for Ace's death then he would. In fact, he would get justice for everything the world did to convince a child they shouldn't be born for crimes they did not commit, to push someone into believing their existence is a sin and to kill them off with a laugh.

To take the most important person away from Sabo.

The world would pay.

He joined the Revolutionary Army not because of a dream for a better future but as a means to make amends for all the children who suffered under it.

He had his work cut out for him with Luffy but he didn't want to leave the boy behind, not as the empty shell of what he once was because of Ace's death. He was told that he had to leave the island in order to make his goal a reality but Luffy could not survive alone.

So they left.

Sabo spent seven years at the Army's based, Luffy at his side. He trained and trained until he was strong enough to join the fight against the world. Over time Luffy returned to his happy go lucky self still yelling about being Pirate King. He seemed to heal from Ace's death, at least as close as someone could when losing a loved one. Sabo on the other hand…hallucinated.

Koala said it was due to his survivor's guilt but every once in a while Ace would pop up again, lecturing about his health. The blond had to prove a lot to the other members of the army that he was fine to work, even when he would have screaming matches with the walls or empty space.

It got better over time. He didn't see Ace as often. With the therapy sessions by Hack and Luffy's bright charisma, he got better at ignoring the illusions.

* * *

This was why when he woke up in an unfamiliar medic ward he didn't even blink at the sight of a freckled face peering at him from the chair next to his bed. Sabo just sighed and closed his eyes.

"Oi are you okay? How you feeling?"

Sabo ignored the voice shifting around to see what kind of chains the Whitebeards slapped him with. He was surprised to find none.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!""

The blond shoots up from his bed wincing as his wounds thumped. He glanced around the room, trying to spot the guard or the cell or whatever they thought could keep him there. He found nothing but medical supplies. What the hell? Did they think Sabo of the Revolutionary Army would just stay down? Those bastards were underestimating him.

"Whoa hey! Don't get up yet! you're not well enough to-"

Sabo slips out of the bed and makes a run for the door cutting off the fake-Ace mid sentence. His health didn't matter right now. All that did were his men. He slams it open, making three nurses and two crew members jump. Not slowing down the blond reaches for the closest one- a man with a bright yellow shirt- and flings him across the hall.

The nurses and other two rush at him screaming to stop and listen but Sabo is much faster. He knocks one man off his feet and leaps over one of the nurses running along the wall to get past them.

"Oi! Stop! Come back and rest dammit!" Ace shouts at him sounding both frustrated and worried- making his steps flattered for a few seconds before he remembers that it's not really Ace so the guilt he's feeling for making him worry isn't real either

Forcing his way through the pain, the blond has one goal in his head.

Find my men. Get out. Find my men . Get out. Find my men. Get out. Find my-

He is slammed against the floor just as he breaks onto the deck when a hand clamps onto the back of his neck. Sabo grunt under the weight struggling as much as he can push his injured body to. It's not very far much to his frustration.

"Calm down yoi." A voice orders from above. Sabo glances up to see the First commander looking down at him with crossed arms. Surprisingly despite the fact he's not smiling, he looks friendly enough. "You'll open your stitches if you keep this up. Thatch let him go."

"you're the boss." A cheerful man answer and the pressure disappears from his neck. Sabo pants, pushing himself up to try and fight but-

"See? You need to calm down before you hurt yourself kid" Marco lectures catching the smaller blond before he face plants as his legs give out under him.

"You caught him!" Ace shouts happily and Sabo winces. He doesn't need his mind cheering on his captors.

"Yeah, no thanks to you. How did he get away from you anyway, oh great cabin boy?" Thatch- at least that's who Sabo thinks it is based off the voice- teases good-naturally. Sabo freezes completly against the Phoniex.

"He's crazy fast okay!? I wasn't- "

"You can hear him?" The words are spoken so softly but they sound louder than shouting. Sabo looks up at Marco who is blinking down at him curiously. "You can…see him?"

"See who?" The Commander whispers back, just as soft as Sabo. Almost like he's worried about scaring him. "You mean Ace?"

Sabo feels like he's been punched. "…yes."

The blond nods slowly, studying his face with that same heavy gaze from before. But Sabo doesn't care. Right now he doesn't care about anything not even himself. He pushes himself free, even as the others start shouting to not run.

He turns around and throws his arms around a stunned Ace, crying his eyes out. "You're alive. You're alive. Oh Sea, you're alive. Ace. Ace. Ace."

His words fall into a broken chant of Ace, repeating the name like it's his only lifeline. He starts Hiccupping as the snot and tears, mix down his face.

Sabo squeezes the raven hair man- and he's a man, grown from a child body because he had lived- afraid that if the embrace isn't hard enough he'll disappear.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming…" He sobs with joy into one muscular shoulder. "Ace. Ace. Ace"

With one sentence his happiness comes crashing down.

"I'm sorry..but who are you?"

* * *

"You okay?"

Sabo jerks, wiping his face as Marco sits on the railing next to him. He tries his best to hide his face as the older man leans towards him, looking concern. Sabo mentally curses, he was sure everyone not on watch was asleep and that they didn't come to this far back of the ship. He thought he could cry in peace here.

"I'm fine..just ..I'm thinking." He chokes, voice horse even to his own ears. He hates how easily it is to tell he's lying.

Marco hums but doesn't push further than that. A handkerchief is pressed to his cheeks, smelling of sea water and smoke. The younger man takes it giving the First Commander a watery smile before he wipes his eyes and blows his nose. They sit in silence for a while watching the ocean waves in the full moonlight.

Sabo shivers when a gust of wind create goosebumps on his bare arms. His clothes had been confiscated by a well-meaning Izo who refused to let him wear the same outfit another day until they were washed.

Currently, he was dressed in a light yellow muscle shirt and a pair of Ace's black shorts.

An arm wraps around his shoulder bring him into a side hug. Warmth redirects from Marco's body and Sabo end up with his face half pressed into a well define pec. The blond blinks as a blanket is soon covering his exposed side leaving him in a cocoon of warmth.

"Wha-?"

"You need to let yourself feel yoi." Marco says his chin nestled in Sabo's golden locks. "It's alright to be sad he doesn't remember you."

A wave of emotions slam against his body, too much and too fast to be able to know what they are but one he is far too familiar with. Sabo sniffs as guilt stirs, stronger than the rest. "He's alive I should be grateful and not-"

"You should be allowing your self to handle the situation instead of blaming yourself for something you had no control over." The Commander firmly says though not unkindly.

He rubs Sabo's shoulder in a caring way and- and Sabo can't handle how nice it is. How nice everyone on this Sea Damned ship is. Even Ace, who isn't as angry as he remembers him being but is still snarky and sarcastic, is so sickly kind to him even when he's the one without any of his memories.

The smaller blond sits up wrapping the blanket around himself looking away from the other. "I just hurt him for being here. I'm everything he forgot."

"And he hurts you for forgetting. It's a bad situation all around but you don't have to suffer alone. Sabo, your Pop's son. We're family, let us help." Marco whispered softly.

The young revolutionary shakes his head stubbornly, irritation licking into his voice as he grunts "I'm no one's son."

He would never again call anyone father. Not after what his did to him. The pain of that man's actions still stung to this day. Seven years of believing he was the caused of his brother's death were something he would never be willing to forgive. Marco didn't say anything but he didn't have to. The blond could practically feel him thinking You'll crack soon.

Which is stupid to believe. If he lasted three whole weeks denying the old man's invitation he could last a lot longer. He wanted to leave- being on board the Moby Dick was too painful and Ace's presence wasn't the whole cause for it either.

Just his luck Dragon demanded he stays there to negotiate the strongest man in the world's involvement with their clutched his jaw, refusing to acknowledge the silent statement. The older man sighed "You're too much like Ace."

The familiar words- Dadan used them all the time when they were all so happy- probably weren't meant to hurt as much as they did. The back of his eyes starts to burn as he grinds his teeth "No. We aren't. Not anymore..he's changed."

"When Ace first came to our ship, he was very angry and scared," Marco mumbles after a heavy silence falls around them. Sabo peaks at him, interest pegged even as a few traitorous drops of water fall from his eyes.

"If anyone so much as tried to befriend him the boy would attack without a second thought. I've never seen so much hatred in a child's eyes before." Marco hums then a humorless chuckle escapes him "Ace didn't even know why he was so angry. He couldn't remember but he…just didn't believe he should be loved for some reason."

Sabo closes his eyes feeling guiltier than before. He knew the reason for why Ace's subconscious still believes he shouldn't be alive. It's not his secret to tell, however, and really-

Should he? Without that information, Ace is happier, lighter than he could ever be. He has gotten past his childhood hate, fear and pain because of the family that picked him up. He doesn't need to be reminded of bad blood ties.

On the other hand, he could be in danger if Sabo keeps his mouth shut. Ace had avoided attention for years because he was raised as a cabin boy. He was never in the fights, never in public eye, and no one even knows his name outside the crew. Hell, the only reason the crew knew his name was because Makino stitched it into the shirt she gave him. The one he was wearing when he was fished out of the sea by a sister ship of the Whitebeards.

But Ace will be seventeen soon, the age Whitebeard lets men into his crew past cabin boys status. He will be out there fighting, and because of the natural strength he still possesses, sharpened by years of training with the strongest crew alive he would be getting a bounty.

His face will be on every Marines desk in the world-including the ones who know his biological father.

"I think you're both just need someone to help you heal," Marco says snapping him out of his thoughts. "How long are you going to risk your own mental health like this?"

Sabo bites his lip but doesn't say anything.

"Do you know why we call Pops our father?" Marco hums standing up from the railing. The smaller blond doesn't turn around as the Whitebeard's footsteps start walking away. Just as he is out of range his deep voice drifts back "It's because he calls us son. To the rest of the world, we are just outcasts. It makes us happy. It's just a word but it makes us happy!"

With that, he left.

Sabo shutters as his thoughts bounce around in his head pulling the blanket and handkerchief closer to his tear covered face- the scent of the other man making him feel less lonely by a tad bit.

* * *

Ace had changed.

Sabo could tell by the way he carried himself that the Ace he knew really was gone…but in his place was someone so much more.

More confident. More comfortable with himself. More alive.

This Ace was…softer.

Somehow more willing to let others in even when he teased them restless. He was a leader but unlike when they were kids didn't expect others to keep up with him like he used to do with Luffy. He was a younger brother, content with letting others fuss over him and even doing the same to his younger brothers.

Sabo didn't know what to do with this new Ace. All the tricks that used to work when interacting with the angry ball of freckles no longer applied- because there was no longer an angry ball.

Every time he looked into those black sparkling eyes he was met with a stranger. A kind well-meaning stranger who wanted to know answers to his question who am I.

Who looked at Sabo like he had all the answers in the , but did that not hurt. It was great that this Ace was here…but this Ace wasn't his Ace.

It was selfish of him, but Sabo wanted his Ace. The one he grew to love for being the first person to look at him and care that he existed. This Ace…had so many people to care about that some days Sabo felt like he didn't care about him anymore.

He wanted to get off this stupid ship.

Sabo sighed rolling over to bury his face into his pillow. He was a horrible person, wasn't he? Jealous that the man without his memories treated him like a stranger while he treated the people he grew up with like family instead of him.

Next to him, Marco mumbled in his sleep, shifting around a bit before resettling.

Sabo lifted his head a little to look at him, worried he woke him. How in the world did the older man convince him to rest in his bed, the revolutionary may never know but it was much nicer than laying in the dark by himself overthinking everything.

Far better than having sleepless nights where his brain just wouldn't stop. Marco had noticed the bags under his eyes, quickly which surprised him. Not even Koala is that fast.

By the end of that same day, all of Sabo's possessions had been moved to the First Commander's room. Of course, they told no one of this. Not even Whitebeard didn't want Ace to think it was his fault. The guy was already feeling guilty for forgetting him, there was no need to make that guilt worse.

He liked sneaking into Marco's room.

His thoughts didn't have the chance to run wild like they normally did. Usually, Marco would be able to distract him. He would step in when Ace got overly excited and ask too many questions, call him over to play cards some nights and even just sit with him at night hearing him talk about his feelings.

It was nice.

Now if only he could figure out what to do with the arm wrapped around his waist.

"Go to sleep Sabo. It's going to be alright yoi."

With a sleepy demand like that, how could he refuse?

* * *

"Marco!"

The voice stared him awake a few hours later, the younger blond didn't have time to react before the door was thrown open. He shot up like a rigid board, locking gazes with an equally surprised two men said nothing, observing each other for what felt like an eternity to the blond. He didn't miss the way the grinder's eyes glanced down at his bare chest.

A slow smirk began to form on his lips which barred bad news for the younger man.

"I-It's not what you think! I can explain!" Sabo blurted before his brain could think better of it. He winces because that phrasing along with the delivery was the exact opposite of what he wanted to convey.

"Oh no. Don't mind me. I just wanted to let Birdie over there know that the report he wanted is finished. Please go back to what you were doing." The man says, placing a light stack of papers on Marco's desk. He gives the horrified young man a large smirk before taking a great bow. "Do come to breakfast when you're done."

Then he was gone with a cheerful is left gaping at the doorway. He isn't sure how long he sits there, with the bed sheets pooling around his pajama covered waist and a man's arm half slung off him.

He no doubt had horrible bed hair- he always does first thing in the morning- with a bit of drool on one cheek.

How that whole image must look like…

"Mh. Goodmorning yoi." Marco's voice snaps him out of his daze. He glances down just in time to watch sleep fall from the other's man eyes. They focus on his face before Marco straightens "Are you okay?"

"Thatch…was here. He left you…a report." The words come out slower because he's still trying to process what this all means.

"Oh? He finally got off his ass. Thank the Sea yoi." The older man says relaxing. Sabo thinks he's way too calm but maybe he doesn't understand what this means yet.

"He saw me."

"I see. Don't worry he won't say anything as long as you told him not to." Marco pushes himself up, raising a brow as Sabo stays silent. "You did tell him not to say anything…right?"

"Um…about that-"

"Marco get you filthy hands off of Sabo!" The scream is followed by the sound of flames enlightening and Sabo jumps. Was that…Ace?

"Oh great." The older man sighs just as the cabin door is blasted off its hinges. A figure of a man-made of fire is on the other side. "Ace calm down. We're just sleeping yoi."

"I will defend Sabo's honor! Prepare yourself!" The raven hair man shouts completely ignoring what Marco said, before jumping towards the bed. He drops kicks the First commander, rolling with him on the floor as the Phoniex raises his hands with a look of long-suffering going willingly.

Sabo is stunned. Ace..still cared about him?

He peeks over the bed side to watch Ace bite Marco's hand- which heals instantly as the older man lays on his back impassively. The young man didn't get dishearted as he tries slapping the other's face while flames burst from his shoulders hissing like a wet cat.

Or a toddler throwing a tantrum. Marco was certainly reacting like that was the case.

A bubbling laugh stops the "fight".

They both look up to see the first real smile on Sabo's face since they picked him up all those weeks ago. The image isn't ruined by the tears ruling down his face in the slightest.

"Thanks for defending me Ace but it's not needed." He says between gasps. It feels like a huge weight was just lifted off his shoulders as he whips some of the tears away. He throws the stunned men a dazzling smile. "It's nice to know that you care"

It was really nice to know.

The sounds of waves, mixed with the rocking of the floor let him know they were moving again. He wasn't sure where in the world they were exactly but Sabo thinks they are getting closer to the Red Line.

There are no windows to let him know for sure however and he slumps against the chains keeping him in place. He hadn't tried to break free today too exhausted from the lack of food and sunlight.

It's been a few days since he was kidnapped, how many he has lost count but the fatigue in his body can at least let him know it's been more than five. Even the fight with Jinbe hadn't left him this tired.

Sabo sighs, leaning his head back against the wall. This sucks.

He hopes Thatch is alright if nothing else. The ginger was one of his closest friends on the Moby Dick, seeing him laying in that pool of blood had been heart-wrenching.

He still can't believe the scene he walked into that night.

* * *

Sabo had just been promoted to Chief of Staff though no one out side of the Army knows that yet. Dragon claimed that despite his age and questionable mental health there was no one more qualified for the position than him.

The blond had been honored to accept such a great responsibility.

After the meeting where he was told of his promotion the blond had packed a bag to go visit the Whitebeards to tell them the good news. Ever since he agreed to become Whitebeard's son- yes they broke him those smug bastards- he made a habit of visiting whenever he could.

Ace still didn't remember the first ten years of his life, but for the past three, he had once more become someone dear to him. They talked about everything and nothing, danced at parties, and confided in each other just like old times.

It was nice.

The blond couldn't wait to see his face when he told Ace of his promotion. The man could no longer hold being a commander over his head. Because Sabo was technically higher ranking now, so ha!

With a satisfied grin, he waved goodbye to a pouting Koala. She wanted to come with him but Dragon had assigned her a new mission back to back. Meaning she wouldn't be able to join him on his mini-vacation.

It had only taken him a day or two to reach the Moby, following Marco's vivre card which the blond gave him to come by whenever he wanted. Sabo still slept in his room ignoring his thousands of siblings' multiple teasing.

Marco's pretty boyfriend they called him or Marco's boy. Which was stupid to assume they were dating or even screwing for sharing a bed, hell, it was more to make sure Sabo rested properly because Marco was a mother hen that fussed over anything that moved.

It wasn't like the older man was interested in a kid like him anyway…

He hadn't told anyone of his visit, intending on making it a surprise. When the large ship was in sight, it was night time.

To make sure the watch didn't think he was an enemy- and to sneak into Marco's bed to give him a scare cause that one time the Fist commander screamed was hilarious- he hide his Haki by suppressing it and sailing in the guard's blind spot.

Sabo hitched the bag he brought with him on one shoulder. He strapped his trusty pipe to his back, before climbing up the side of the boat, grinning as he swung back and forth each time he felt himself slipping to one of the cannon windows.

By the time he climbed the railings, his blood was pumping with adrenaline in a pleasant way from the workout. Maybe it was this adrenaline that had him reacting so fast once his eyes landed on the two figures on the deck. One was casually staring up at the stares hand on something small by his side and the other walking up behind him.

In the small moonlight, he could make out a pompadour and black curling hair.

He had raised his hand, ready to greet Thatch and Teach but is shocked to see a knife plunged into the chief's back. Before the man can pull out the dagger, Sabo is upon him.

"You filthy traitor!" He screams, pipe swinging as hard as he can at the shocked looking dark haired man. The other blocks all his attacks much to his surprised and pushes him back. The dagger comes close to slicing his neck open but the blond manages to roll away at the last second. He chucks his bag as hard as he can hoping to nail Teach in his smirking face only to be surprised when it stops mid air.

The next thing he knows he's flying towards the laughing man.

Devil fruit. Teach has a devil fruit!?

His neck slammed against Teach's open hand, clawing at the limb as it starting to squeeze. With his windpipe being slowly crushed Sabo tried his best to kick as much as he could.

Soon black dots danced in his eyes as his chest starts to burn because he can't get the man off.

Then the bastard stabs him, using another blade he was apparently carrying. Once in the stomach and the other in the right leg. Scarlett drips onto the deck as Sabo gags on the blood rushing up his throat. In that moment Sabo knew, somehow, through pure instinct that he could not win. He did the thing he always did when it came to a fail mission and he had no options left.

Save my men.

With the last of strength, the blond managed to grab his pipe and throw it. Teach tilted his head allowing the metal to fly by harmlessly, mocking grin on his lips.

He's lucky Sabo wasn't aiming at him.

A giant dong runs along the deck before smaller multiple bells started ringing all over the Moby. Teach swears, shaking him as Sabo feels satisfaction bloom in his mind even as he is losing the battle to stay conscious.

His pipe had hit the warning bell that watch activate when attacked. All of the Whitebeards were going to rush the deck any second now.

"Well if anything, Commander Ace will come after you." The traitor taunts. Sabo glares into his eyes.

He screams through his blood when Teach leaped over the railing, neck still trapped in his meaty hands. Thatch had locked eyes with him- pained but aware- right before he passed out.

* * *

Now here he was.

Being used as bait for Ace, as horrible as the thought was. Teach wasn't aware of how valuable he was to the Revolutionary Army which was why he wasn't turned over to the marines yet.

No, instead he has been dragged around with this mad man gathering a crew to fight against Pops. Always hidden and barely on the edge of alive.

Blackbeard- what a horrible stupid spit to Pop's love- wanted to become a warlord and apparently Ace was the key to it all. Sabo suspects he may know who Ace's father is and he wishes for the first time in a long time, that he had said something about it.

Maybe that way his family would know of the danger Ace was in for coming after them alone. But that was if he could pick up their trail, maybe just maybe, Sabo will die before he can be rescued.

Then there would be no reason to find Blackbeard anymore.

As morbid as the thought is, he hopes his brother never finds him

* * *

Blackbeard- Teach dead in his mind the moment he betrayed the family- was odd. He would come in some days with food, small portions so the blond couldn't get his strength back, and feed him.

Others he would come in a chat up the prisoner about his new members like Sabo wanted to hear them- which in fact he didn't. But the overweight bastard didn't to mind his glare and continue speaking anyway.

The weirdest days, however, were when he could walk into his little makeshift prison and stare at him. Wouldn't say a word. Wouldn't move for hours. Just sit on one of the many crates outside the bars and run his eyes up and down Sabo's body with a blank look in his eye.

It took Sabo a while to figure out why. It was honestly due to one sentence, his captor slipped.

"I can see why Commander Marco liked you so much," Blackbeard comments one day as Sabo takes small bites from the fork he's holding out. He's starving and even though it may be tampered with he needs food.

The blond flickers up to him in surprise but the older man is already turning, leaving with a loud Zehahahahaha before he can ask him what he meant.

That night the blond sits in his cell weighing the pros and cons of what he suspects is going on and if he should encourage it. Sabo has worked for the Revolutionary army during his puberty years. He grew into a fine looking young man during that time, not to be vain but to speak the truth.

His superiors took notice of that.

They had asked him if he was interested in covert missions where he would charm noble women and sometimes men into giving him much-needed blond had no problem with it, and after a few well learned lessons he was out in the world breaking hearts. That is until he hightails it out of the scene with an escape plan crafted by his team.

He may be alone but Sabo thinks if he plays his cards right maybe-just maybe, he can escape with this skill 's why little by little each time Blackbeard comes down for a visit the blond starts to "open up" a little more. His glares lessen, his face more curious at each story and Sabo makes sure to add little gestures- fluttering eyelashes, quirking of the corners of his lips, shifting a little towards him- knowing that the disgusting eyes watching him, turn more and more interesting each time.

It takes time, weeks maybe but soon he has the fat male wrapped his finger.

It's not long before Laffitte is releasing him of his chains scowling the whole time. Sabo's joy is short-lived, however, when the skinny man snaps a thick collar around his neck, and two silver bands on his wrist.

The ticking that comes from them lets him know what they are.

"In case you get any ideas of jumping ship." The man chirps, happily tightening the slave collar on him. Sabo winces. His face darkens once more, pushing the blond forward out of the cell "The Admiral will be bore of you soon. You're just a twenty-something fling for him. Don't think you're special."

Well good to know someone is jealous. Let him suffer alongside Sabo.

* * *

Sabo is taken up stairs, tumbling every so often as his legs give out from the lack of use. Laffitte takes great please in smacking his cane on his knees to get him moving.

The Revolutionary grinds his teeth but heaves himself to his feet though sheer willpower. He will get out of here somehow, and one day he will make everyone on this stupid ship pay.

He has to close his eyes when they make it out on deck. He hadn't realized how long he's been out of the sun till now. Everything was so fucking bright.

"The Admiral said you will bath, then dress and meet him for dinner. Here." The blackbeard pirate says cheerfully even if his eyes hold shadows. He throws Sabo a bundle of clothes, nodding his head to a door on the blond's side. "He likes his pretty arm ornaments in black. Get used to the color boy."

The young man stumbles to catch the clothing, feeling his skin crawl at the idea of being dressed up for someone else's pleasure but pushes the urge down. He knows he's too skinny, too gross smelling for the other man to lay a hand on him. Until he gets pretty again he's safe.

Now all that's left is to wait out an opportunity to contact the Army and maybe get the hell out of here with their help. He refuses to be bait any longer. Ace will not find him here, even if he has to activate these bombs himself.

He will not be the reason his best friend dies.

Sabo inhales and turns into the bathroom, stripping his clothes with burning eyes, aware of the man watching him across the deck with a lust filled gaze.

* * *

"Zehahaha" A man laughs joyfully surround by his pirate crew. In his lap, Sabo grimaces briefly as pieces of cherry pie fly out of his mouth landing on him before his face clears.

He raises a fork with a small smile, offering to feed the man he sits on. "Would you like some more….love?"

Blackbeard gives him a leer causing his skin to crawl. The older man says nothing but he does lean down and chomps on the food. Sabo has to fight every nerve in his body from stuffing the utensil into his throat and choke him with it.

It been eight weeks of his promotion from pensioner to captain's little boy toy and honestly, he thinks it was better to be chained up in the dark. He was never out of Blackbeard's eyesight.

He went everywhere that man went. The bombs strap to him were set to go off if he wandered too far away from the ship or more specifically away from the captain of the ship.

Sabo had spent a good six or so weeks getting reintroduce to food and getting back into shape. He was dressed with…alluring… clothing all in different shades of black. At first not looking too good on his skinny body but after a while fitting him almost skin tight, wrinkling over his muscles.

The clothes left nothing and everything to the imagination.

Laffitte was right.

Blackbeard treated him like fine arm ornament.

and Sabo despises it.

When they went into any kind of town anything he wanted he got, even when he really really didn't. If he so much as glanced to a store the Blackbeards ripped it apart for him to gift Sabo with the contents. Innocent people suffered because of him, so the blond learn to keep his gaze on his feet as he walked.

These monsters were taking his freedom little by little adding habits to his routine and making him submissive to this fate. Sabo needed to get out of blond wasn't allowed to do too much, guards always closely watching his every move making it hard to do anything. It put an awful dent in his escaping plans.

He couldn't even gaze at the horizon for too long before he was ordered to return to Blackbeard's side.

At least he knew where they were now. An hour away from an island called Banaro Island. Nowhere near a Reverulationary safe house sadly but maybe with a few more days, he could get some help.

"The pies always tastes better when you feed me." Blackbeard grinned running one of his meaty hands on the blond's cheek. He can't force a flush but he can make his eyes soften- all he has to do is think of Marco's gaze in the mornings after waking or when Ace laughs at his own jokes.

He misses them…

Hell, he misses everyone.

"Of course it does. I'm feeding you and I'm amazing." Sabo chirps faking the pride from the praise he received with ease. Blackbeard's lips quirk in amusement before he suddenly yanks the smaller man closer.

Lips smash against him in a hard desperate matter. He screams in rage inside his mind but returns the gesture almost shyly. He realized early on that Blackbeard prefers him to act like he's never been touch before. It's a dangerous line he dances on.

On one hand, it makes sure his captor doesn't get bored of him and turn him over to the marines but on the other he makes Blackbeard want him. Luckily he hasn't forced the blond into anything past kissing yet, but Sabo can tell his patience was running thin.

The asshole already ran his hands up and down his thighs whenever he sat in his lap and made the smaller male sleep on him during the nights. His hands gaze all of Sabo's body during that time and he took extra long in the showers the next day because of it.

"Land ho!"

The yell makes the gross man grumble but he pulls back from the blond. Sabo takes a deep breath- sometimes the bastard doesn't let him go up for air when making out- and he slides off of the man's lap.

Before he can go too far, a hand snakes around his waist pulling him into a large belly. Sabo hates how he automatically rest against it and snaps his eyes to his feet.

* * *

Thank the Sea the civilians have evacuated.

When the Blackbeards threaten to destroy the island they were smart enough to listen. Leaving everything behind the people ran out of the town following Blackbeard's demand of giving him anything valuable.

Sabo is handed a bag, told to go to the houses and pick something pretty for himself. Burges as his guard this time follows close behind. The large man is one of his least favorite babysitters cause he loves to taunt the blond.

"Why don't you see if you can find some nice panties?" The large man mocks from where he is leaning on the house door. Sabo's face scrunches up, but he refuses to answer.

He takes careful steps through the house. His vision is blurring a bit, and he's wobbling again. As an extra precaution to make sure Sabo didn't overpower his guards he is drugged. When and how he wasn't sure but every time Blackbeard leaves him, he starts to feel like shit.

Doc Q is always happy to try out his latest experiment on him. Lucky he isn't vomiting this time, that's an up side.

He could beat these bastards easily, the only one that's a problem is Blackbeard himself, but with his movement dulled and all his strength sapped out his body, Sabo will never be able to beat Burges.

Not before he is surrounded and killed.

Or worse.

The blond sighs, leaning onto a wall panting hard. He slides down when his legs start to give up. His dull blue eyes run over the living room he is in. It's very homey. There is a couch, and two rocking chairs placed by a unlit fireplace.

A small coffee table is placed in the middle of the room with a large bookcase pushed to one side. Pictures of people he can't make out are all over the walls and the smell of unfinished food drifts from somewhere in the house. Nothing really he wants is in the living room but he doesn't have it in him to walk upstairs and see what else is there.

If he doesn't take something though, he worries what Blackbeard will do so he forces himself to get up. Burges laughs as he stumbles down, grunting as his forehead slams against the floor.

"Need help pretty boy?"

Sabo shakes his head, but the room is spinning too much for him to focus. Bile rises in his throat but luckily he keeps it down. Taking deep breaths he manages to push away the nausea.

Through sheer willpower, he gets up and wobbles to the bookcase. His hands land on the shelve a little harder than he intended, but it works to keep him up straight so he doesn't care.

Burges stands behind him large shadow covering his body completely. A reminder, silent it may be. Sabo feels a haterd burn in his very soul but ignores the man as best he can. He squints trying to understand what is in front of him.

He is reading the title of some books when suddenly the right wall explodes open. He spins around watching through half-lidded drugged eyes as a man covered in blue fire punches the wrestler square in the face.

Burges screams large body sent flying but he can't tell how far he went or if the Blackbeard pirate is down. In that moment the whole room starts to spin.

Sabo's vision is still too blurry more so than before. It takes him a minute to realize who is standing before him. The yellow of his hair and the blue of his eyes is the first thing he recognizes before relief crashes through his system.

The small blond falls as arms grab onto him. Someone is talking to him but he can't understand the words. A blur of orange enters his eyes sight and- oh Ace is here too.

They found him.

He smiles in the direction he thinks Marco's face is, whispering "I knew you would come for me."

Then everything goes black as the drug runs its course.

Unknown to the blond, outside a horrible storm starts up and Blackbeard is struggling against a hooded man. Lightning flashes, lighting up a tattooed face as the figure says.

"You have something that belongs to me. I like my Chief of Staff back."

When Sabo awakes, the first thing he could register was nausea running through his body. It's revolting and nearly suffocating as he whimpers in place. It's not long before he feels something running up his throat from his rather empty stomach.

Shifting around he desperately looks for a trash bin to release himself in as the bile gathers in his mouth at an alarming rate. He doesn't want it to be all over him and have to shower it off again- not with Blackbeard's eyes burning from the other side of the clear shower door.

It's during that movement he realizes he is bound to the bed he laid on. He takes a split second to panic- why was he tied down? what had he done to earn this punishment? What was going to happen to him now?- but he didn't really have a lot of time to processes the information before his mouth exploded open as liquid rushed out. Luckily a bucket conveniently happens to be near his head so he uses it

The only thing that comes up is acid.

He gags once he was done, chest heaving from the strain he was put under. Tears peak at his eyes as the sensation starts up again much faster than before and he stretches his neck to try and reach the bucket better.

This time the Sabo feels worse as the liquid leaves his mouth, eyes shut tight as the feeling of pain increases. It seems that today was not a good day because it's not just twice that he does this but four times.

blargh

A desperate gasp.

Blaaarrgh.

A wet sob.

Blllaarrrghhh.

Finally, finally, he stops as his stomach feels painful empty. It feels like someone carved it clean while a stretchy feeling builds up in the back of his throat. He wishes he could wipe his eyes but his forearms won't even lift. He's weak, pale from what he can see of his hands- Admittedly it's not much- and he fights the urge to pass out.

Little specks of darkness edge into his eyesight and the blond makes desperate attempts to not let it overwhelm him.

Sleeping is bad, he learned this rather quickly in his time as a captive. When he was in his cell it was a little safer, not by much mind you but when he started being Blackbeards' toy….well there were times where Sabo swore Blackbeard did something to him.

He wasn't sure what exactly, but the idea of the what if scenarios that bounce around in his head were too terrifying to fall asleep unguarded. So he didn't sleep past a few hours.

His body listens to his demand and soon his vision clears even as he starts coughing roughly. Sabo takes a moment to calm down, breathe and recover from his-

The door to the room he is in swings open, causing the blond to tense up automatically. Who was it this time? Doctor Q? Burges? Laffitte? Blackbeard?! He can't handle make himself look good right now, that traitor can't see him like this or he'll-

Blue eyes locked with blue and Sabo suddenly remembers what happened to him right before he passed out.

The Town.

The dizziness.

Burges sent flying.

Marco and Ace.

Warm arms lifting him up.

He was safe. He had been rescued.

"Sabo you're awake. How are you-" Whatever words the new blond was going to say was cut off by Sabo bursting into tears. Marco crossed the room quickly, warm hand reaching out to touch him but drawing back when the tied up man flinched away from the limb. "Sabo. Shh. It's okay. You're okay. You're on the Moby. Please…Please don't cry. I swear nothing will happen to you."

The moby. He's with his family. He didn't have to be afraid anymore. So why…why did it feel like everything was too much at once!? He had been strong, fine and okay during the whole ordeal and now when he had confirmed guarantee that he was okay, Sabo felt worse.

The fear tenfold.

The anxiety rocked.

He was being watched. He could feel it. Someone was watching him. Who? What did they want? What should he do? Why were they watching him? Why him?

He needs to move. But he couldn't. He was captured. cage like an animal. His limbs were shaking and it hurt it hurt so much make the pain stop. Too much, too much, it was all too much-!

"Sabo!" Marco's scream cuts through his haze of panic and the revolutionary blinks back into reality. He almost screams when he realizes how close Marco has gotten.

The older man's face is clouded with worry.

He swallows that urge to shrink away from those eyes- watching, watching always watching- like he's done many times before. "I'm fine. Sorry, what is it, love?"

He bites his tongue at the last word. He didn't mean to say that, and it hangs in the air awkwardly. Marco's eyes are burning with hate, but Sabo can tell it's not for him even if his heart beats in terror. "Sabo…do…do you know where you are?"

"On the Moby."

"Do you know which room yoi?"

"In love's room-" the answer is cut off quickly as Sabo realizes that no, he's not there. Usually, that was the correct answer after his dose of whatever drug they feed him but this time was different. Right?

"Sabo?"

The blond closes his eyes shaking his head to clear the slight fog that gathers. When he opens them again he takes a slow look around from his limited movement. The ceiling has a nice reddish hue to it, the bed rest is familiar from the times he studied it at night and the sheets- they smell of fire and ocean breeze with a hint of lavender.

Oh.

"I'm in Marco's room." He answers voice soft in wonder. The words are so amazing he can't help but repeat them "Marco's room."

"Yes. You in our room. On our bed. The nurses put you here after you…" Marco seems to struggle with his words. Sabo would have wanted to reach out and help him..but the idea of touching someone didn't appeal to him right now.

"…You almost went into a coma. Luckily they managed to save you from it. You have been having withdrawn…and they couldn't get you to stop hurting yourself even when they tied you down in the medical wing… until they tried putting you here…sorry for the bonds but…it's safer if they stay for now." Marco whispers into the air.

Sabo swallows. He doesn't like it. Doesn't like the idea of being tied up, of being unable to defend himself. But he gets it. It's for his own good. After all, a while ago he would have bashed his head against the wood above it had Marco not spoken.

Doesn't mean he likes it though and he want's to yell at Marco to let him go or beg for the release of them or direct the first commander's attention else where while he works the locks himself or demands more answers.

Anything then just laying there.

"…I don't remember that." He settles on because really it's the only one that will work.

Marco nods "It's not surprising you don't. Whatever they had you on…it was really strong yoi."

Sabo doesn't have to ask how strong, he knows from first-hand experience. "What was it? That they gave me?"

Here the older man hesitates, and the blond feels the panic rise in his chest. Shit had he said something wrong? He needed to get Marco back into a good mood before he took it out on Sabo-

The door opens again and this time Ace steps though. His eyes land on Sabo's aware one before they light up "Sabo! Oh thanks to the Sea, you're awake!"

Ace.

Ace can't see him weak.

No. Not Ace. He'll blame himself for it.

Sabo regathered himself, grabbing the cheerful mask he wore for the past weeks with practiced ease and slapping it onto his face. He retracts his emotions away from the front until he is relaxed and ready to behave like someone else.

Like someone who is happy and content where he is.

"Hi, Ace." He whispers smiling softly. The raven haired man is smiling back too but Marco- Marco isn't. Marco is glaring hard at the ground like it had tried to take Pops' head and succeeded.

"We don't know." The words cut off whatever Ace was going to say and they both swing their head to the oldest man. Sabo notes how tense and angry he seems "We have no idea what it was. Whisky thinks it may have been created from a drug found in the North Blue but nothing matches the tests that were done yoi."

"….How long was I on it?" Sabo asks smile twitching in place as it struggles to stay. His cheeks feel odd, like his face is made of plastic but he doesn't let the smile drop.

"Two months. Luckily it seems that they only gave it to you rarely and not during the whole eight months you were-"

"Eight months?" Sabo twitches. That…that was longer than he thought. Was he really been kidnapped for eight months? Wow. felt like much less. Ha.

"Sabo?" Ace's voice sounds hesitate and…maybe scared. Which is ironic because Sabo felt terrified right now and yet he's voice was a lot more cheerful.

Blackbeard would be pleased to hear that tone-

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

His mask is crumbling.

Sabo had to do something, quick, anything to stop his mind from jumping back. Answers. He needs more answers. But not of that time. No, he needs-

Sabo isn't sure. For once in his life, he's not sure what will make him happy. Crap. He can't breathe. The room is suffocating.

Help.

Someone.

Anyone.

Help him.

"Eight months sucks." He breathes mask holding true even as both of the other men tense. It's fine. He's fine. "Blackbeard smelled bad."

No one says anything. The room is heavy with tension. Sabo fights the urge to run his nails on his arms, because that all he wants to do right now. They itch, he inches, and phantom pain is starting up in his left leg.

No. No. No. No. Pain. Stop. Make it stop.

Sabo is fine. He is in control. Nothing to worry about.

"Sabo.. Sabo please listen there is something I have to tell you." The words pull him back and his wild eyes meet Marco stern and worried ones. Marco.

Marco is safe meaning the tied up blond is safe.

Is Ace still here? He can't can't look away from those mesmerizing eyes.

"What is it?" He asks his own voice sounding far away. Was he even in his body anymore? He's getting sleepy…was he floating right now? Where was his body? Should he go back to it?

"Sabo. I will do everything I can to help you through this…because I love you." the words are hard to hear, he too busy looking for the sensation of his limbs. "I love you so much. I have for years. Please stay with us…please Sabo answer me yoi."

* * *

Marco is staring into Sabo's glaze over blue eyes feeling his own fill with tears. He wasn't reacting again…Sea dammit, why hadn't they found him sooner?!

Why did they allow Blackbeard to do this to such a wonderful man? Why hadn't Marco saved him!?

He want's to touch him, to reach out and fix all the problems that those eight months had caused but he remembers the way Sabo had reacted before.

The nurses warned him. They knew that the trauma would make it difficult to get close to the smaller blond. But seeing it is different than being told of it.

Not to mention that smile…it looked so wrong. So devoid of what made him fall in love with the brat and he hates it. He hates it all so much. He wants to break something anything to make this burning hate disappear.

"You…love Sabo?" The blond jerks around surprised to see Ace still standing there with a very guarded blank look. He completely forgot about him…

"Yes…but that doesn't matter, not right now. Go get Whisky. Tell her to come quick." Marco sighs turning his back on the youth. Sabo needs him to push aside his emotions right now and help him.

For a second he forgot that fact as the stress of seeing the love of his life reduced to this state nearly overwhelmed him but he is a Whitebeard first before a man.

Sabo is part of the crew no matter how unofficial it may be and he needs to keep himself in cheek until Sabo is well enough to answer his feelings. After all,

Sabo's mental health is the only thing that matters right now.

Ace hesitates but eventually, he leaves to do as he is told, throwing one longing look back to the bed before he disappears down the hall.

* * *

Ace stared at Sabo, watching as the other man relaxed against the railing. The blond had his eyes closed, tense in a way that proved he was ready to jump, a small smile forcefully on his lips. Everything about him screamed wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong.

And yet right.

He was different than before. He wasn't as confident, wasn't as strong but he wasn't broken either. The bond had survived the ordeal, with a lot of scars but he lived, maybe out of pure spite but he made it out.

Eight months. Had it really been eight months since that awful night?

When the bells had rung, Ace had stumbled out of his bed a little confused. He was still a newish commander with only a year under his belt and that bell was rarely used even with the ten years his lived on the Moby. It took him a minute to realize what it was.

When he did, he was one of the first on the deck, sprinting passed his multiple siblings that poured out of their rooms like a well armed and ready army. When he arrived at the scene, the scent of copper was so powerful he almost gagged.

It's been years since he last smell so much blood or seen so much. But the amount pooling around Thatch had been horrifying and for one second, one moment of weakness he froze.

Unsure of what to do, he stood rooted to the spot watching the other commander die. It was Haurta- the second commander on the scene beside him- that started barking orders to the confused and disorganized pirates.

Thanks to him Thatch had been saved. Ace had only stood there, what a great commander he was.

Sure he was strong, but strength isn't everything a leader needed. Maybe that why he's been so nervous to take the position when it was first offered to him. He's been with the family for years, but he didn't think he was ready to lead them.

It didn't help that it had been Marco who nominated him. The first Commander was the one who claimed he was perfect, pointing out his good work as a cabin boy and as a valued member of the crew for the past two years. He stood before the other commanders watching wide eye as Marco sang him praise after praise, and the nods his words created with a little bit of flattered awe.

It made him feel horrible for the small part of his heart that didn't like the commander.

Ace had a secret.

For three years he had his eyes on a man that fought against Pops, on a man who was guarded but so very vulnerable, on a man who looked at him like he knew everything about him and yet knew nothing at all.

On a man who sleeps in the same bed as the First Commander. Sabo was…amazing, there was no other for the man. Their relationship wasn't very smooth at first seeing as the blond wanted him to remember a past they shared and he had forgotten. Feelings were hurt left and right eventually, more often than not Sabo's eyes were dyed a light pink, with puffy edges and he felt horrible about it.

Ace for the first time in his life needed to regain his memories. He had spent seven years of wondering, of questioning who he once was and maybe he wouldn't like who he may have been but he wasn't a man who ran away, not even from himself.

Sure Ace didn't actively look for answers, at least not as hard as he should have and that's why even to this day he still couldn't remember the stories Sabo told him about.

And that hurt Sabo so much.

Marco always seems to make it better though. Of course, he did. He was the big brother of the crew, if anyone was sad or in need of help Marco would be there. Maybe that's why Ace didn't really worry after finding them in bed together.

He may have overreacted the first time but obviously, they were just sleeping and Marco was known for dragging siblings to bed and force them to sleep, it shouldn't really have been a surprise.

Ace had been satisfied with letting them get closer.

Then the nicknames started. "Marco's boy." Or "Marco's pretty boyfriend" was coined by Thatch one day after the young blond stumbled into the dining hall late due to arriving very late the night before, wearing a very familiar purple shirt instead of his usual one and it just sort of stuck.

It boiled his blood to hear his siblings call Sabo that. The blond would flush but laugh the comment off. Ace took it as him saying it wasn't true and that made him feel better but it didn't stop the green monster from poking his head and hissing whenever Sabo would go to Marco first.

Wasn't he the one Sabo lost? Shouldn't he be the one the blond would be so eager to see? But no, whenever Sabo came to visit the family on his mini-vacations from the Revolutionary Army the first to know was always Marco.

Sabo told Marco everything, his fears, his dreams, his stress, his enjoyment and even his secret desires, in turn, Marco did the same. Ace knew they did because he once heard them talking when he had been, ugh wandering outside their door. (He may have heard Sabo like North Blue Red wine and well he managed to get a bottle from a mission so he thought the other would like to share it with him)

There was only one person on the ship he told his frustrations about the blond's closeness. Luckily Thatch can keep a secret when you asked him to. The other man acted like nothing was happening, but he did tune down the teasing about Sabo's and Marco's relationship around him.

Ace was grateful because sometimes it was hard to know if Sabo and Marco really weren't together.

It was a real eye-opener when that secret was almost taken to the grave.

Ace had sat by Thatch bedside willing his brother to wake. He had been a coma always on the verge of slipping into the never awake stage and the whole family had been terrified of what it could have meant.

Especially with Thatch's desperate words right before he slumbers.

"Teach…got….bo…he..lp…bo…"

The crew had assumed he meant "The enemy got Teach help." and like the fools they were they wasted time trying to find a lead on the mysterious enemy that held one of their brothers worried out of their minds for that fat traitor.

Months passed until someone spotted Teach somewhere in the Grandline. The family had rejoiced that he managed to get away from the bastard who attacked them- they were still investigating who that might have been- but were puzzled with why he hadn't tried coming home or even calling for help.

It wasn't until Thatch opened his eyes six months later, screaming "Sabo! Sabo! Someone help! Sabo! He's got, Sabo! Teach got Sabo!" that they realized what had happened.

It took them two months to find where the twisted man took the revolutionary but it wasn't much of a surprise that it took that long, after all, Marco had been vivid and danm determined to find the blond.

He hardly rested those two months flying ahead of Ace almost all the time looking. Marco even missed meeting Luffy- who still clung to him crying each time they meet even though Sabo had dragged him to the Moby from the Revolutionary Based to meet more times than he could count- claiming they could cover more ground if Ace went to Alabasta while he took flight just in case Teach had switch course.

The freckled man thought he was watching a commander of the greatest fleet using years of tactics to find and capture enemies.

Ace should have known he was watching a desperate man searching for his love afraid of not being able to find him.

"Ace?" Sabo's voice calls out to him hesitantly almost as if he's afraid of Ace. If that doesn't make his blood boil, doesn't make him want to hunt down Teach and kill him but Dragon made it clear that he would be handling the traitor's punishment.

Ace still shuddered at the way Luffy's dad fought. That man was definitely, not human.

"Hi, Sabo. I…I thought you may want to fish with me?" He smiled at the blond man holding out a line. Blue wary eyes blinked up at him, making him wonder if acting like everything was okay was the correct move before Sabo took the fishing rod in his hand.

He weighted in one hand, arm straining just a bit and Ace bite back the question Are you okay? knowing he didn't need to hear it. Sabo had only been recently released from his bonds in Marco's room. He would obviously be a little weak after that.

Ace hovered behind the other man ready to reach out and help him onto the railing but when he noticed how tense he realized what a bad idea that was. He took a few steps to the side making sure Sabo could watch him from the corner of his eye, pretending he wasn't aware of the blue eyes on him.

Once Sabo sat Ace tested how close he could get by placing his rod on the railing pretending to set up. He moved it around as he opened his bait box, watching as Sabo's shoulder relaxed when it was a nice distance away.

Satisfied he finished tieing the weights to his line and jumped on the railing sitting right were his fishing pole had been. A good arm length away on his right. It was closer than he let others near him and that shouldn't make his heart skip a beat.

"Thanks, Ace…for you know helping me…and being so nice," Sabo whispered gently jerking his rod allowing the line to fall down below. He was watching the waves but Ace could see the smile- a real one- on his face.

"Of course. I love ya." As soon as the words left his mouth Ace wanted to kick himself. Luckily Sabo didn't take it that way.

"You're the best brother ever." He laughed a little bit hollowed. Sabo reeling in his line just a bit arms shaking. "I'm so glad Dragon gave me leave and I can be here. You and Marco have been so patient with me"

That green monster was hissing again but Ace pushed it away. Marco was right. They needed to focus on making Sabo okay again. They had two years to make help him.

And then Ace would confess.

"No problem bud. Now shush you're scaring away the fish."

Sabo's laugh was lighter this time and Ace counted that as a win


End file.
